


Façade or Felt

by LimeDane21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Party, College, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Era, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeDane21/pseuds/LimeDane21
Summary: Fake Dating College AUI watched the snow falling through the window; it was already dark outside the light from within the library reflected off the frozen rain. My chin rests on my hand as I zoned out, the snow enchanting like a fire. A drink warms my other hand as I sit still.“Oi,” a deep voice calls out.....
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Façade or Felt

I watched the snow falling through the window; it was already dark outside the light from within the library reflected off the frozen rain. My chin rests on my hand as I zoned out, the snow enchanting like a fire. A drink warms my other hand as I sit still.

“Oi,” a deep voice calls out.

I ignore it, not wanting to move from my comfortable position.

“Are you going to study or what, brat?” A chair scraped across the ground as a hand shook my shoulder.

I glared at Levi while Hange laughed next to me. Levi just looked at me while he sat back down and continued writing on a piece of paper. I took a sip of my drink before looking back at my computer screen. Hange settled down for only a minute before interrupting our studies.

“What are you guys doing for Christmas break?”

“My family is planning a party. Send I needed to bring a plus one,” Levi replied, not looking up from his notes, “It was heavily hinted that I needed to bring a special someone.”

“Oooooh,” Hange grinned, “Who ya bringing?”

I scoffed, like Levi had any feelings like that for anyone. I felt Levi’s eyes burn into my skull, looking up I was correct. His dark eyes glared into mine, “I was actually going to ask you, Y/N.”

I must have given him a funny look cause he sighed, brushing back his bangs, “I was thinking we can pretend to be a thing and since you don’t like me you won’t accidentally catch feelings or some shit.”

“Absolutely not,” my reply was instant. I could barely handle my thoughts when we were alone, I couldn’t possibly pretend to be his partner for a night. He would figure me out immediately.

“Why not?” Levi said, his jaw clenching and unclenching.

“I have more important things to do than go to some stupid family party,” I replied, crossing my arms.

Hange was looking back and forth between us, mouth a gasp.

“Tsk, it’s only for a few hours one night. I know you don’t have any plans then,” Levi retorted, leaning over the desk.

“I’m going,” I said and began packing my stuff. This conversation was too unpleasant and I just wanted to sleep before my last final tomorrow.

I heard Levi sigh while I slung my backpack on, only bothering with one strap, “I’ll see you later. Goodnight.”

“Bye!” Hange called, “Sleep well!”

I didn’t hear Levi say anything as I headed down the stairs to the first floor and out the door. The cold breeze stung as I quickly wrapped my scarf tighter around my neck. There were about two inches of untouched snow. Pulling out my phone, I quickly checked the time, 11:38 pm, and started traversing the snow to my dorm.

My thoughts traveled back to my previous conversation with Levi. Does he really think I don’t like him? Why would I even hang out with him if I didn’t like him at least a little bit? I sighed. It must go both ways for him. If he thinks I can’t catch feelings for him then he knows he can’t for me.

That thought hurt the most but it was the one that stayed until I reached my dorm building. I didn’t want to climb the stairs tonight so when I got to the door, I quickly knocked off any snow on my shoes and unlocked the door with my card, heading toward the elevator. I pressed the floor 2 button and leaned against the side as the elevator rumbled up.

The bell chimed and the doors opened to a vacant hallway. I stared at the bright patterned carpet as I reached my dorm. Pulling out the key, I quietly unlocked the door in case my roommate was asleep. I shut and relocked the door only to see Petra eating chips and watching something on her computer at the kitchenette.

“Hello,” she said, pausing what she was watching.

“Hello,” I replied, letting my backpack fall from my shoulder as I took off my shoes, “What’re you watching?”

“Some weird analysis video about these specific big trees that was shared on Discord,” she replied, “It’s actually very interesting. How was studying?”

“Eh,” I replied, sitting next to Petra, “I feel ok about the final. Levi wanted me to be his fake partner for a family party. Something about how ‘since I don’t like him, I won’t catch feelings’.”

She let out a chuckle, “Ouch. You know if you weren’t so cold to him he wouldn’t think you hate him.”

I grunted before quietly replying, “Maybe.”

“Well? What did you say?”

“No. Obviously. I am not going to make a fool of myself with his family in view,” I stole a chip and took a bite out of it.

“Awwww, that could have been a good chance to show him what he’s missing,” Petra protested.

“He isn’t missing much. He clearly doesn’t think we are friends let alone possible partners,” I rested my head against the countertop, sadly waving my unfinished chip.

Petra gave me a small smile, “Reminds me of when I asked him out.”

“Oh,” I remembered she used to have a crush on him as well, “Sorry for bringing it up.”

“It’s ok,” she waved me off, “I’m over it."

I yawned, “I should be going to bed. I have a final tomorrow.”

Some of my joints popped as I slid off the barstool and ate the rest of the chip. I picked up my backpack from the floor and walked to my bedroom. Sitting on my bed, I took my computer and its charger out and plugged them in before changing into my pajamas and shutting the lights off.

My mind once again wandered to Levi as I fell asleep. 

  
  


My phone went off at 7:00 am and I quickly shut the alarm off before closing my eyes again. My final was at 9:30 am so I had plenty of time to get something to eat beforehand.  
I rested for another 30 minutes and then got up to take a shower. When I got out, I checked my phone to see that Hange had texted me.

>Hey! Want to get breakfast at the cafeteria? (pancake emote)

Knowing there was barely any food in my dorm due to us leaving for break soon I replied back.

>Sure. I’ll be there in 15.

Hange instantly replied back

>Hell yeah! We’ll find each other at our usual table (heart emote)(table emote)

I shook my head; Hange and their emotes.

  
  


The cafeteria was only half full when I arrived. Most students have left already leaving only the ones with their last finals. I filled my plate and strolled over to our usual table. I internally groaned upon seeing Levi was also seated at the table with Hange and Erwin.

My displeasure wasn’t apparently hidden well since Erwin was quick to mention it, “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I replied, focusing on my meal so I didn’t have to conversate.

“It's cause I’m here,” Levi droned, sipping his tea.

I resisted the urge to glare at him as I continued to eat my breakfast.

“Have you changed your mind yet?” Levi continued.

“Why would I change my mind?” I retorted, “It’s not like there is anything in it for me.”

“What’s going on?” Erwin asked.

“Levi’s trying to get Y/N to be his fake partner for his family’s party,” Hange replied, living for the drama.

“Sounds like fun,” Erwin said, grinning.

Both Levi and I turned to glare at him. The blonde shuttered under our gaze. Levi turned back to me, "Is free Christmas dinner not going to cut it?"

"Unlike some people here, I'm not so easily food motivated," I replied, "200 dollars should be fair."

Hange choked on their drink and started laughing hysterically. Levi's eyes widened at my statement before his face hardened and he got up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Erin asked.

"ATM," Levi replied, turning a corner and disappearing.

"Bullshit," I say, not believing Levi would do such a thing, "Ten bucks he doesn't come back."

"Oh I know that look, he is definitely getting your 200," Erwin replied, suddenly growing serious.

I continued my breakfast, not really planning on waiting for Levi if I finished. Hange was smiling at me.

"Can I help you, Hange?" I asked, vexed by their staring.

"I can't believe Levi is doing this all for you to be at his family's party," Hange replied.

"Could've asked you," I replied.

"Shitty-glasses? Hell no, you are a more realistic choice," Levi dropped the wade of cash in front of me, "Shitty ATM only had 20s."

I casually grabbed the cash and started counting, “You know you could just get an actual partner. It would be cheaper.”

“You do realize how weird this is right?” Erwin stated, raising his hand at the cash in my hand, “you are paying Y/N to be your partner for a night.”

“Yes,” Levi crossed his arms and turned to me, “I can pick you up at 4:30 pm on the 25th.”

I have since finished double-checking and nodded, “I’ll be here. How fancy is the dress code?”

“Your equivalent of a suit. And bring two gifts, one for my family and me. I can pay for those afterward.”

“Are you seriously doing this?” Erwin asked, raising both of his arms.

I shrugged, “Easy 200. I can suck it up,” Besides, Levi doesn’t seem to be the openly affectionate type, “Anyway I need to head out, my final is soon and the building is on the other side of campus.”

I cleaned off my area with a napkin and put it on my dishes. I nodded at Hange, Levi, and Erwin and headed to the dish carousel. Placing my dishes on the carousel, I turned to almost run into Erwin’s chest. Looking up, I asked, “Can I help you?”

“Are you sure about this?” concern laced in his voice.

I eyed him and slowly replied, “Yes. It’ll only be a few hours.”

He tilted his head, raising a brow.

“Get to the point, Erwin,” I glared at him, trying to figure out what he’s getting at.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt, Y/N.” Erwin sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder.

Swatting his arm, I squinted my eyes, “I know nothing will happen. Like Levi said, I don’t like him so I couldn’t catch any feelings.”

“Why don’t I believe you,” Erwin crossed his arms.

Huffing I shoved past him, making my way out of the cafeteria and into the winter wonderland outside.

  
  


The final was over before I knew it. I sighed as I fell face-first into my bed, relieved that I was officially done with this semester but dreading Levi’s Christmas party.

Later that day Hange stopped by with Erwin and Levi since they were leaving for winter break. Levi just hung around the doorway as Hange and Erwin said their goodbyes.

“Bye-bye!” Hange waved as she rushed out the door with Erwin.

Levi tsked, still standing in the doorway and watching them leave. He turned his gaze to me when they were out of earshot, “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet, I still can fuck up your party,” I retorted, not meaning a word.

“Tsk, just be sure to clean yourself up, brat,” Levi replied, following after his friends.

I closed the door and sighed, leaning my forehead on the cool door, “Just a few hours. That’s it.”

  
  


I had to force myself to eat as I mentally prepared myself for tonight. I have already picked out my best outfit, simple but professional. I have gotten some nice chocolates for Levi’s family and a new ascot for Levi. I hope this torment was worth the $200 dollars. Maybe I should have asked for more. Too late now. Around 3:30 I started getting ready.

My doorbell chimed as I was checking myself in the full mirror on my door. My jaw clenched at the sound as I walked over to look through the eyehole. Conforming the figure, I opened the door.

Levi stood there, straightening his winter jacket over his suit. He wore a nice light gray dress shirt with a black jacket, pants, and shoes to match. Simple but very attractive nonetheless.

“You look decent,” Levi said, giving me a once-over.

I held back a scoff, “You look fine as well, Levi.”

“Are you ready?”

“Yes,” I raised the two gifts in my hands.

“Tsk,” was his reply as he started back to the elevator.

The walk to his car was silent as we carefully avoided any slick areas. The car was only a little warmer inside than out. I put my arms around my shoulders as he turned the heat on full.

Once we were on the main road I spoke, “What’s the gameplay?”

Levi hummed for a second in thought, “Don’t do any of that over-affectionate stuff. Me just kissing your cheek should convince them enough. Just act casual and don’t make it weird.”

“Smile and nod, basically,” I replied.

He just hummed in response.

“How long have we been dating?” I asked, “Just so we have our story straight,” I added hastily.

“We met in Statistics class and we’ve been dating for about two months now. Is that good?” Levi questioned, clearly making this up on the spot.

“Yeah, that works.”

A few minutes later and Levi pulled into a driveway of a decently sized house. Levi shut the car off and got out. I was about to get out myself when Levi raised a finger at me as he walked over to my side, opening the door for me. He held his hand out for me to take. I crinkled my nose as I slowly took his hand, holding the gifts with my other hand.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Levi huffed, lifting me out of the car.

I smiled at him, noting how he kept his hand in mine. After he closed the door, we climbed the steps to the front door. I could hear music from within. Levi glanced back over to me before ringing the doorbell.

An older woman, Levi’s mother I assume, answered the door and smiled, “Levi! You actually brought someone.”

She quickly gestured us inside where she took the two gifts as I took off my coat, which Levi promptly took and hung up. An older man came from the kitchen toward the back of the house as she put the gifts under their tree.

“Hello dear, I’m Kuchel. Levi’s mother,” Kuchel grabbed the other man’s arm, pulling him forward, “and this is my brother, Kenny.”

“Hello, I’m Y/N,” I replied, shaking Kuchel and Kenny’s hands.

“Thank you for taking the time out of your day to be here today,” Kuchel guided us to the couches in the living room.

The room was cozy with a lit fireplace on the left wall with a Christmas tree in the closest corner. A couch and two chairs were placed before the fireplace. Christmas decorations decorated the walls and food could be smelt from the kitchen.

Kuchel sat in one of the chairs while Levi and I sat right next to each other, his hand still holding mine.

“You know it’s not just Christmas today, but Levi’s birthday,” Kuchel continued.

Kuchel must have noticed how my brows raised because she started laughing, “I guess he didn’t tell you.”

“No, he did not,” I turned to give Levi a glare.

He didn’t respond, his face neutral. I was surprised to feel that Levi was tracing his thumb over my hand as Kuchel spoke again, “He never cared for his birthday, I’m not surprised he didn’t tell you.”

“Levi, you need to do better!” Kenny exclaimed, sprawling in the other chair.

“Oh, where are my manners, would you like some tea Y/N?” Kuchel folded her arms on her lap.

“Yes, thank you,” I answered.

“I’ll be right back with those. I’m sure you want some too, Levi,” Kuchel rose from her seat and walked to the kitchen.

Levi leaned into me, laying his head on my shoulder. I narrowed my eyes at him for a second before relaxing.

“Shouldn’t you be more affectionate and shit to your partner, kid?” Kenny asked, pointing at Levi.

“Tsk, we’re not going to put on a show for you,” Levi answered and I felt my face getting warm at Kenny’s comment.

Levi put an arm around my waist, probably to get Kenny to stop the conversation. Kuchel walked in with three cups of tea carefully balanced on a tray. Setting the tray on the coffee table, Levi leaned over and handed one of the teacups to me before picking up his. I used both hands to hold my cup, soaking up its warmth as I took a sip. It was already at the perfect drinking temperature.

“Wow, this is amazing,” I gushed, taking a longer sip.

“Thank you, dear,” Kuchel smiled, taking her own cup in her hand, “So how did you two meet?”

Levi was sipping his tea so I decided to answer, “We shared a Statistics class together. We sat next to each other so we just started talking.”

“How long have ya two been dating?” Kenny questioned.

I couldn’t meet his gaze so I looked down at my tea.

Thankfully, Levi was the one to answer, “Two months.”

“C’mon Levi, give me the details,” Kenny begged.

“I don’t have to tell you shit,” Levi retorted.

My tea suddenly became the most interesting thing in the room as I made myself smaller. Levi’s arm left my waist to point at Kenny. I took another sip, ignoring Levi and Kenny. It feels exactly like when I was at a sleepover with a friend and they started arguing with their parents.

“Levi,” Kuchel’s soft voice silenced the two arguing men.

Levi looked back to me, wrapping an arm around me again, “Sorry,” he apologized, kissing my cheek.

I was completely unprepared, though I’m sure if he warned me forehand I still wouldn’t be ready. My mouth was a small o and I couldn’t focus on anything in front of me; only Levi’s warm lips on my cheek.

I felt my hip being pinched and I tilted my head to Levi. He gave me a look, his eyes narrowed. Getting the message, I smiled at him and leaned my head against his shoulder. I hope his family didn’t think too much of it, I thought as I finished my cup of tea.

Kenny was about to say something when a timer went off in the kitchen.

“Oh, dinner must be ready!” Kuchel briskly got up from her chair, “Everyone get yourselves sat in the dining room, I’ll be there shortly with the turkey.”

We got up and Levi led me to the dining room while Kenny mumbled something about helping Levi’s mother. The dining room was as decorated as the living room, the table sat four people and was nicely decorated along with the food. There was more tea as well unsurprisingly.

Levi pulled out a chair for me and I sat, watching him. No one else was in the room with us, he didn’t have to do all of this. I didn’t bring it up with him. I was not going to give myself any false hope here.

Just a few hours.

We sat for only a few moments when Kuchel and Kenny came back, Kuchel saying how she could have done it herself while Kenny walked in with the chicken.

“This chicken weighs just as much as you, sis,” Kenny laughed, placing it in the center of the table.

“Wow, Kenny,” Kuchel crossed her arms, the corners of her mouth twitching, “And to think you are strong enough to carry it.”

Kenny faked hurt while Kuchel sat across from me, “Time to eat! I know you don’t like your tea cold, Levi”

Levi looked up from pouring two teacups.

I let out a small laugh, “Of course you are already getting the tea.”

Levi tsked, then, surprising everyone, smiled.

“Oi, kid, did you hit your head or somethin’,” Kenny remarked.

Levi’s smile immediately dropped as he glared at his uncle.

“Awww, Kenny you ruined the moment,” Kuchel cried.

We started filling our places, passing around the sides to anyone who asked. Levi stole the cutting knives before Kenny could get a hold of them and cut the chicken.

As Levi finished, Kuchel started talking about Levi when he was a child, “Hey, Y/N,” she said when Levi was taking a sip from his tea, “Do you know why he holds his cup like that?”

I glance at Levi, “He said something about a handle.”

Kuchel grinned as Levi sighed, “When he was little—”

“Pft, he’s still little, sis,” Kenny interrupted.

“Anyway,” Kuchel exaggerated, “We gave him his own tea set. First time using it when he went to drink out of it, the handle broke and the teacup shattered. He was so distraught for days afterward. He didn’t even drink tea until I was able to convince him to try again. Ever since he drinks his tea like that.”

“That’s adorable,” I replied, this might be worth the 200 if I can listen to Levi’s family embarrass him.

“You should have seen him when he got home earlier this month,” Kenny started.

“Kenny…” Levi warned.

“The kid started cleaning the whole house, saying we live in a pigsty. You should see his room. It still smells like bleach,” Kenny crinkled his face in disgust, “Don’t make me tell them how much you spend on cleaning products.”

“Do I have a choice?” Levi crossed his arms. I swore I could see some color on his cheeks, “Must you embarrass me in front of Y/N?”

“Yes,” Kuchel and Kenny replied.

Levi leaned over and put his head in his hands, shaking his head. I put a hand on his back and started rubbing it. A nice gesture even though I was smiling at his reaction, “You know, it's kinda cute seeing you embarrassed.”

He shot up at that and stared at me. I forced a giggle, hoping he won’t kill me after tonight. Kuchel and Kenny were talking amongst themselves about grocery shopping, not paying us attention for the moment. I almost choked on my tea when I felt Levi squeeze my thigh. Forgoing my drink, I snapped my head to Levi, trying to figure out if that was supposed to be a partner move or a warning.

I never got an answer as the dinner continued, Kuchel and Kenny sharing more stories. Levi’s hand only left when he got up to help his mother put away the dishes. Kenny and I headed back into the living room and took our seats from before.

“So,” Kenny leaned forward to me, “What did you get Levi? Wait. Let me guess, tea?”

Chuckling, I replied, “No, that’s too obvious. And it’s not cleaning supplies as well.”

“Smart one,” Kenny reclined in the chair, closing his eyes.

Kuchel and Levi returned soon afterward. Levi sat next to me as Kuchel picked up the few of the presents under the tree and began handing them out. I was given two, along with Levi while Kenny got one and Kuchel got three. Kenny immediately began tearing into his. It was a decorative knife.

“Such a child,” Kuchel shook her head and turned to me, “Do you mind if I open yours first?”

I shook my head, “Go for it. Levi didn’t tell me much about you all so I had to get something pretty basic.”

Unlike Kenny, Kuchel was more careful when opening the gift. It was an assortment of very nice chocolates.

“Aww, what a dear. These are lovely Y/N,” Kuchel opened the box and ate a piece, closing her eyes.

Her other gifts were a new dress from Kenny and hair scissors from Levi. She thanked them both and put them aside along with the chocolates, “Who’s next?”

I look at Levi, “You can go first.”

Levi nodded and opened up the gift from his family first, a charm bracelet. Levi raised an eye at Kuchel.

Kuchel smiled, “I’ll explain later.”

I flinched as something flew near me. Levi effortlessly caught whatever was thrown and shot at glare at Kenny, “You could’ve hurt Y/N.”

My stomach suddenly felt weird. I ignored it and saw that it was a box of tea that was thrown.

“Not bad,” Levi inspected the box, reading the back.

He set it down and picked up my gift. I grew nervous for some reason. What if he doesn’t like it? Who cares, I shot back at myself, he doesn’t like you.

He took his time unwrapping the gift, pulling out a black box. He opened the lip and picked up the ascot inside.

I shrugged, “I thought you would like an extra.”

Levi set the box down and wrapped his arm around my waist again, “Thank you, Y/N,” he looked so sincere I nearly forgot this was all an act.

“Yeah,” I nearly stammered, “Happy Birthday, Levi.”

“Ah well, since Levi refused to tell us anything about you, Kenny and I also had to play it safe and get something basic,” Kuchel explained as I opened their gift.

It was a matching charm bracelet to Levi’s. They both shared a pair of wings and the classic half-hearts that combined to a whole. I smiled sadly. This gift belonged to another time and person.

“Thank you, Kuchel. These are certainly not as basic as my chocolates,” I joked, putting it on.

Kuchel and Kenny laughed while Levi was being very quiet, his arm around becoming still. I started opening the gift from Levi, curious what he would even get me. It was a necklace with a hawk pendant.

“Oh my,” Kuchel leaned in closer to us, “That is a very nice necklace. Go on, Levi put it on them.”

I handed the necklace to Levi and turned my back to him so it was easier to put on. It was cold against my skin as I shuttered when I felt Levi’s warm breath on the back of my neck. I moved back as soon as the weight of the necklace was on my shoulders.

My stomach turned. I could feel this facade slipping. In my head, I know this is all fake but my heart. My heart is sending a different signal. Levi didn’t need to be this affectionate.

Don’t be a fool, Y/N. He already told you that he doesn’t like you that way.

“Kenny, Levi. Will you two be dears and clean up the dishes?” Kuchel suddenly asked.

Kenny grumbled something as he got up and headed to the kitchen. Levi glanced between his mother and me. I just waved my hand, letting him know I’ll be fine.

Once they left, Kuchel turned to me, “Can we go outside for a moment?”

I froze but nodded a second later. I grabbed my jacket as I followed her out onto the small porch. She leaned against the wall while I stood next to the railing.

“You aren’t Levi’s partner, aren’t you?” The question should have come out more accusatory but Kuchel seemed more concerned for me.

Knowing I wouldn’t be able to lie out of this, I nodded, looking down at the street. Kuchel walked over to my side, “I’m very sorry, Y/N. For my son and those bracelets. If you don’t want it I’d understand.”

I thought for a moment, looking at the charms, “No, it isn’t your fault. Besides, I kinda like it by itself.”

“You like him,” Kuchel said.

“Yeah, I don’t think I can take this night much longer,” I replied honestly.

“Why did you agree to this?”

I sighed, “Levi paid me $200. To be fair, I was joking but I guess he didn’t want to disappoint you or something.”

I shrugged, my eyes starting to burn. I felt a hand on my back, rubbing in circles. I looked back at Kuchel, her eyebrows knit together.

“I’ll have to talk to him later,” She muttered, “Do you want me to call an Uber?”

I glanced back into the house before turning back and nodding, not trusting my voice as tears fell down my cheeks. Kuchel pulled me into a hug and pulled out her phone.

After I put in my dorm’s address, I was able to talk, “I can pay...”

Kuchel shook her head, “That wouldn’t be fair to you, dear. They’ll be here in just a minute or two, luckily.”

The Uber pulled in and Kucehl gave me one last hug. I quickly rushed into the car, pulling on the seat belt and curling into a ball. The driver didn’t say anything as they began heading to my dorm.

My finger traced one of the charms as I watched the passing lights. I didn’t realize how exhausted I was until now as I drifted in and out to the soft music playing.

It took the rest of my energy to enter my dorm room and fall into my bed, not even bothering to take off my clothes. Luckily sleep came easily; Only needed a few tears.

  
  


The next week, I avoided any contact with Levi or his friends, even ignoring their texts. I have put the hawk necklace at the bottom of a drawer. I intend to forget about it. I kept the bracelet though. The broken heart was ironic to me and I imagined the wings to represent my newfound freedom. At least, I hope this is a new beginning.

I headed for my first class this semester, an general education English class. I was about 10 minutes early. The class was already gone. Not surprising for the first day.

I was going to sit in the front as usual but I immediately noticed a small figure sitting there. Levi. I felt my heart jump into my throat. Of all the classes.

Good thing he didn’t seem to notice and I just sat in the back near the door. Hopefully, he won’t know I’m here. I set up my computer and started looking for the syllabus. Nothing was posted, typical. I focused away a groan and started browsing through social media, trying not to look at Levi.

Over the next minutes, classmates started trickling in and class started. The teacher introduced himself and quickly explained the class before calling roll.

Oh no.

“Levi Ackerman?” The teacher called.

“Here,” Levi droned.

The teacher continued down the list, checking off each student.

“Y/N L/N?”

Fuck.

“Here,” I replied.

Levi immediately turned around and looked at me. I quickly avoided his stare, not wanting to figure out what he was thinking. He turned back as the teacher finished the roll and started going through the syllabus.  
35 minutes later and the teacher called it early, not wanting to go into the material until next class. I already packed my stuff and started out the door, hoping Levi doesn’t follow me and if he does, hopping the crowd would let me slip away.

I was almost out the door of the English building when a hand grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall, “Why haven’t you been answering my texts or calls?”

Levi glared angrily at me, his eyes darker than normal. My face hardened and I shoved him off, turning to walk out the door, “Why do you care?"

Levi followed after me, “Hange is worried.”

“That’s nice, you can tell them I’m fine,” I replied, my next class wasn’t until later so I was just heading to the library.

Levi didn’t say anything but kept walking with me.

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

“I thought we agreed I didn’t like you,” I just wanted him to go.

He grabbed my wrist this time, forcing me to stop walking. He was going to say something when he noticed the bracelet on my wrist, “Why do you still have this?”

I again shook his hand away, quickly taking off the bracelet and throwing it at him, “You can have it for all I care.”

I began walking again when Levi yelled, “Just stop running away for one second and listen to me!”

I stopped but didn’t turn around. My breathing was uneven as tears threatened to spill again.

“Mother was not happy with me when you left,” Levi said, behind me.

A minute passed and I was about to leave again, taking a step, when Levi walked up in front of me, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have forced you to be my fake partner. I didn’t realize you had feelings for me.”

“Oh well, what’s life without a little heartbreak,” I said, trying to brush this off.

Levi shook his head, nothing went past him. He paused for a second. I looked at him. He more resembled a scared child than the calm man I knew. He fidgeted with his hands, looking at the ground than at me.

“And, I didn’t realize that I had feelings for you,” I barely caught those words they were so softly spoken.

My jaw slacked when I registered the meaning of those words. “I thought you hated me.”

“Tsk,” his usual self returning, “I wouldn't ask someone to be my fake partner if I didn’t feel comfortable kissing their cheek and all that other affectionate shit.”

He took my hand once again, this time more gently, and slipped the bracelet back on. Carefully, he brought up my hand and kissed it. I stood there stunned, my mind short-circuiting. His lips were so soft and warm. He let my hand go and smirked.

“You asshole,” I said, pulling him into a tight hug.

He tilted his head to kiss my cheek, “Your asshole now.”


End file.
